Building a love
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Cuando dicen que las apariencias engañan, es verdad!. 100% cierto!. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa si las ves más de cerca?. Quizás deban preguntarle a Sasuke. SasuSaku/ Nejiten. Romanceeeee Yey! 2017
1. Chapter 1

Osea hellou! He vuelto luego de añares!- Sé que los he abandonado! Lo siento!. Pero bueno... pasé por aquí para dejarles una historia que hago en mis ratos libres en el trabajo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Es un preciosin SASUSAKU! (WIII! SASUSAKU! SOMOS CANON!. Okey ya xD). Y pues, no más les digo que serán caps cortos, para que no se haga tedioso, pero que los mantenga con un bello interes jojojojo y en suspenso jojojo. Los amo!. Ya extrañaba dejarles mis locuras para que las lean. En cuanto a "Revolución de los caídos" estoy en stand-by. Me estanqué, aunque siempre me siento pensando y pensando para sacarlo de la estanquedad estancada en la que quedó. Tan pronto vuelva mi inspi, publico cap. Y sin más que decir ( ADEMAS DE QUE NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SÓLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS!) los dejo con la historia~

-/-

Caminó con parsimonía, observando por casualidad como su respiración se transformaba en baho debido a la fria estación. Una pequela sonrisa cubría sus labios y el verde de sus ojos contemplaba la claridad del cielo.

-Oye...- susurró una chica a su acompañante con el sentido del humor haciéndole temblar la voz.- Mira a esa señora. Que gorda está. Y vé los mechones de hilo colgando de su abrigo.- Su compañera no tardó en reir con diversión y asentir, parándose de lleno para seguir burlándose de la mujer.

-Lo sé. Y ese cabello ,extravagante y mal teñido, atado en un rodete!. Sus gafas no ayudan en nada!-

Mordio su labio inferior y apretó sus manos a ambos lados de si misma, formando puños.

"Qué falta de respeto!. Mi cabello es natural y no soy tan vieja!. Apenas tengo 22 años!"

Frunció los labios y continuó con su camino ,sonrojada hasta las orejas por la verguenza. A medida que avanzaba por las calles , el dolor que sentía en el pecho fue amasándose hasta hacerla sentir sólo un poco triste.

Pero debía recordar porque hacía todo eso.

Era por una buena causa.

No se comparaba con las misiones de salvamento de personas por desastres naturales o mensajes de prevención de enfermedades ,o incluso campañas. Ella sólo deseaba demostrar que las apariencias no lo eran todo. Que las personas aún tenían esa habilidad para no juzgar antes de conocer los valores y las razones de los demás.

"Ah! llegué!"

Sonrió ampliamente, y se adentró a su cafetería favorita.

No sólo le gustaba por el intenso aroma a especias y café, mucho menos por lo delicioso de este último. No. Allí se preocupaban por atender realmente al cliente. Su mejor amiga trabajaba ahí ,además. La saludó.

-Ten-chan!- La castaña sonrió con un tic en el costado de la boca.

-Que no me llames así, Oba-san!- Gritó, llamando la atención de la clientela. La peli-rosada sólo sonreía.- Perdone. Qué es lo que necesita?- musitó con educación, cosa automática del trabajo. Cuando se fijó en que todos volvían a lo que hacían, miró a su amiga y tomó la bolsa de papel preparada previamente para después salir afuera, ambas.- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!. Pensé que era una broma. Casí no te reconozco!- La peli-rosada se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que me tomo las luchas muy enserio.- Tenten negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura, sólo recapacita. Quieres?.-suspiró- A ver: que has logrado hasta ahora con ese abrigo deforme?.- La joven ojiverde frunció los labios recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.- A eso me refiero...- comentó su amiga.

-Bueno. Ya lo lograré. Tienes la leche?- La castaña sonrió, extendiéndole la bolsa.

-Claro!. Dales cariños de mi parte!

-/-

Desde dentro del local, dos personas observaban a ambas mujeres. Uno con recelo y el otro, más bien con neutralidad.

-No entiendo como dejan entrar aquí a gente de clase tan baja. Casi se arrastran por el suelo.- El peli-negro a su lado tomó uno de los documentos que estaba en la mesa y continuó con el escaneo de las cuentas, sólo asintiendo un poco para dar a entender que lo escuchaba.- Mira esos arapos...- El peli-negro alzó la vista de los papeles, enfocándola en la persona de la que su amigo hablaba. El cuerpo de la mujer era robusto y un tanto sin forma. Su cabello mal recogido en un rodete le quitaba aun más encanto, y sus gafas la hacían parecer más desalineada. Suspiró un poco y volvió a concentrar la vista en los papeles.- No todos nacemos con privilegios, Neji. A otros les cuesta más sobrevivir a las adversidades de la vida.

El oji-perla bufó y negó con la cabeza- Sigues siendo muy blando, Sasuke.- el sonido de las campanitas, indicaron que alguien se adentró al local. Neji sonrió- Es hora de la cacería.- El oji-negro sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Su amigo no cambiaría.


	2. Chapter 2

HeloU~ Segundo cap!.

Recuerden: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece. Yo sólo tomé prestados algunos para escribir esta historia. Apoyen al creador. Saludines! :*

-/-

Detuvo el coche al ver que la luz roja del semáforo aparecía y dejó que sus ojos contemplaran la capa blanca que la nieve formaba sobre las casas de aquella zona. Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención. Era la misma mujer de cabellera exótica y desordenada de la que su amigo se había quejado toda la tarde. La vió caminar hasta un cercado de madera, que luego levantó para perderse detrás.

Más guiado por la curiosidad que otra cosa estacionó el auto y la siguió.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verla arrodillada en el suelo frente a una camada de gatitos, con una caja como único abrigo.

La vió sacar de una bolsa dos vasos de cartón llenos de lo que parecía leche, con la que alimentó a los mininos.

-Piensa quedarse espiándome así todo el rato?

La voz suave y madura de la mujer le provocaron escalosfrios y tartamudear un poco, cosa que casi nunca le pasaba- L-lo siento. No pretendía seguirl...-la mujer lo interrumpió.

-Ya sé tus verdaderas intenciones.- frunció el ceño.

-Ah, si?

-Es obvio que vino aquí porque también descubrió a los pequeños.- parpadeó un poco y asintió.

-Si ,tiene razón. Aunque no sabría que hacer por ellos.- la peli-rosada rió un poco, removiendo algo en su interior.

-Acérquese.- Hizo lo que le pidió y caminó hacia a ella, a paso un tanto inseguro. Cuando llegó hasta ella se conmovió al ver a los pequeños amontonados alrededor de un plato de plástico. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más ya que un par de manos frías tomaron las suyas, obligándole a sostener un vaso descartable de café. El calor que atravesó sus guantes y el aroma, le hicieron mirar. La leche tibia emitía una humareda de baho hacia arriba.- La gente suele despreciar a los animales sin hogar, culpandolos de cosas que quizás nunca han hecho.- Observó a los pequeños acercarse a él y maullar pidiendo por alimento- pero ellos no guardan rencores ni juzgan por lo que vistes o haces.- Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mano de la mujer que se acercaba hasta el cuenco y humedecía uno de sus dedos- No importa quien seas. Si les das algo, ellos lo aceptaran sin quejas.- musitó, para después dejar que uno de los pequeños lo lamiera. Una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios y fue por primera vez en ese momento, que Sasuke levantó la mirada y observó a la mujer frente a él. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su expresión. Allí, bajo una nevada y el frío calante, tenía a su lado a una joven de mejillas sonrosadas, nariz colorada y una de las sonrisas más cálidas que nunca había visto.

Un par de exóticos mechones rosados se escapaban de su coleta y los anteojos le daban una apariencia llena de inocencia.

-Ya para!

Sus risas le atravezaban en pequeñas descargas eléctricas, haciendole sentir de forma especial. Como si ella tuviera algo muy bueno para darle, aunque no estaba seguro de el que.

-Oye...- enfocó la vista , volviendo a la realidad, y algo más lo embelesó.- Te encuentras bien?- sus ojos verdes lo hipnotizaron pero al darse cuenta de que hacía el tonto, asintió desviando la mirada a la camada de gatitos que ya se acercaban a él en busca de más leche.

-Oigan...no. - mientras él intentaba no verse arrasado por los mininos, la peli-rosada lo estudiaba.

De un momento a otro, se le había secado la boca y su corazón había empezado a latir desbocado.

 _¿Qué le pasaba?_

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas que , a pesar del frío, se sentían calientes.

Él la miraba de reojo cada tanto.

Sus manos que se veían frágiles a su parecer, empezaron a acomodar una manta dentro de una caja de cartón, con periódicos dentro.

-Sabías que el papel es mejor para retener el calor?- Sus orbes oscuras la escrutaron, pero ella no levantaba la vista.

-Tienen suerte.

-Eh?

-Me refiero a que tienen suerte de que tú los hayas encontrado- dejó de acomodar las cosas y enfrentó su mirada. La oji-jade titubeó pero no se silenció.

-Gracias.- observó a los pequeños mininos acomodados en la caja como si supieran que les pertenecía. Sonrió.

Él se incorporó y sin dejar de perder el tiempo tomo una de sus manos, y tirando de ella, la arrastró hasta su coche.- Q- qué haces?- No respondió y poco después tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sintiendo una pequeña corriente de energía. Pasó de ella y friccionó sus manos, tratando de darle calor.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente al sentir sus manos entre las de él. Incluso se quedó hipnotizada por lo grande y áspero de ellas. Aunque no pudo hacer más porque fue empujada al interior del auto tras abrirse la puerta. Poco después, él la acompañaba, encendiendo la calefacción.- Pero ¿qué rayos te pasa?- Sasuke la miró con sorpresa por su reacción. Sin embargo, no se quedó atrás.

-En realidad, esperaba más un " _gracias_ "- musitó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo haría si supiera porque tiraste de mi con tanto ímpetu?¡

-Lo hice porque te congelabas, cabezota!- Sakura sólo calló y desvió la mirada, con las mejillas empezando a arderle. Sasuke suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre el volante, mirando por la ventana antes de oír un carraspeo.- Yo..lo siento. Con las cosas que pasan estos días.. qui hicieras eso me asustó.- la miró con calma, pero sus ojos expresaron sorpresa al ver su expresión advergonzada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. De alguna manera, empezó a sentirse extraño.- ...gracias.- Sakura sonrió con sinceridad y Sasuke se sintió atravezado por un rayo. Automáticamente, desvió la mirada y se cubrió la boca con las manos. La joven peli-rosada frunció el ceño y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.- Estás bien? Tienes ganas de vomitar?- Él negó con la cabeza y apartó su mano con lentitud.

Por unos momentos, el silencio invadió el interior del coche antes de que ella lo rompiera.

-Mis manos ya entraron en calor -sonrió- Ya es momento de irme. Gracias.- Abrió la puerta y pensando un poco, lo miró- Oye...-

-Qué pasa?

-Crees que pueda ..saber tu nombre? - Ella parecía tan inocente que fue incapaz de negarse.

-Sasuke.

-Gracias por todo ,Sasuke.

Después de eso la vió correr hacia la dirección contraria hasta perderla de vista. Suspiró con pesadez y empezando a arrancar el coche, las palabras de su amigo volvieron a su mente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

-Después de todo no tuve tiempo de fijarme en su apariencia física...- musitó manera vaga, para después desaparecer del lugar.


End file.
